


Dancing on Rainbows

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magic, Sofia week 2018, Thiam, happiness, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam has found a unicorn in the woods of Beacon Hills, but nobody believes him, not even his pack. Theo has literally been to hell and back, he´s seen a lot of things other people wouldn´t believe possible, so he´s open to let Liam convince him of the creature´s existence. Magic happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> Happy Sofia week!

Of course nobody would believe Liam. Not that he had expected anything different, not even from his pack, the people he trusted the most, the people who were supposed to trust him the most, too. They were all thoroughly familiar with the cruel possibilities of the supernatural world, true alpha Scott McCall, his best friend and informant Stiles Stilinski, the banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Hale, who had killed more beasts than anyone could possibly imagine, Malia Tate, a werecoyote and shapeshifter, the part-time-invisible Corey Bryant, the hellhound Jordan Parrish, feeling at home more in the midst of a burning fire than anywhere else. Liam could give so many more examples. They had fought evil far beyond of what the human mind was able to understand. The point was, they all should have known that nothing was impossible, and certainly not when you found it in the woods of Beacon Hills. 

 

Still, when Liam had come running to Scott´s house, panting and babbling, almost combusting from excitement, all he had earned had been a sceptical look from beneath raised eyebrows. He had dragged not only Scott, but everybody else who hadn´t been fast enough asleep out into the forest in the literal middle of the night, the moon high on the clear night sky, shining onto their annoyed faces as they stalked over sticks and stones with curses leaving their lips every now and then. 

 

“This better be good,” Stiles had warned with a yawn, and of course, because that was just Liam´s luck, it wasn´t. It was nothing at all. He had made everybody stop at a safe distance from the spot where he had made his discovery, commanding them to keep their complaining mouths shut, walking over between the trees where he had found her, keeping his eyes open, reaching out with a slightly shaking hand, turning around in every direction in search of her. But nothing came into sight except trees and dirt and the pissed-off looks from his friends. 

 

“Don´t give me those looks, guys,” Liam groaned, “I swear to you that she was right here.” He pointed to the ground at his feet. 

 

“Dude,” Corey said, “I think you´re sleepwalking again. You probably just dreamed the whole thing.” 

 

“I´m telling you,” Liam insisted, stubborn as he had been since his very first words, “she was real. She was standing right in front of me. She had those big, brown eyes, and a silver-white fur, or maybe it was a very light pink, and her mane had all the colors of the rainbow, and her horn glittered and it looked a little bit like an icicle, but it was really beautiful, and-” 

 

“Dear God, Liam,” Malia cut him off with an exaggerated eye-roll, “can you stop being ridiculous now? I need to get a little sleep before my maths exam tomorrow. And I´m certainly not failing because you felt like telling us the tale of the last unicorn.” 

 

“I didn´t say anything about the  _ last _ unicorn,” Liam argued, “I just said I found one. And that is not a tale at all. I´m dead serious.” 

 

“Sure you are,” Lydia brushed him off as she turned around to go back home. 

 

“Seriously, man,” Scott added quietly, “you know we all need to rest.” 

 

“Yeah, but not when there´s a unicorn wandering the woods of Beacon Hills you don´t!” Liam yelled after them as they trudged away, but they weren´t listening. Or if they were, they had collectively decided to ignore him. The only thing stopping Liam from stomping his foot was the thought of how utterly stupid he would have looked. It was hard to restrain himself from screaming out his frustration into the silence of the night. 

 

It was the one time he could have been the hero. Not Derek, conqueror of anything remotely annoying, not Scott, legendary true alpha, and not Theo fucking Raeken popping out of nowhere to steal everybody else´s thunder. No, with the discovery of a unicorn, Liam certainly would have been the one earning people´s pride for once. 

 

“Where did you go?” he sighed as he slumped down onto the damp ground, burying his face in his hands, wondering what he´d done to upset the universe and make it play such a cruel trick on him, showing him a quick glance of something truly special, something magical, and then snatching it away just an instant later. Or maybe he hadn´t done anything at all, maybe it was - once again - just his luck. 

 

Liam woke up from the cold rocking his body in freezing shudders, a bit of dirt and a damp leaf sticking to his temple, his knees pulled up to his chest. He must have fallen asleep right where he had been looking for the magical creature, tired and sulking, disappointment weighing him down. Apparently, the others had just left him behind. Sure, he was a werewolf, and now that the common status was that Beacon Hills was free of supernatural evil, a werewolf should be perfectly fine and safe out in the woods on his own, but still, Liam couldn´t shake the feeling of being let down. 

 

Suddenly, as his surroundings came into Liam´s awakening focus, he realized that something in the air was…  _ different _ . He couldn´t quite grasp what it was or where it came from, just that something was there that usually wasn´t, that somewhere above all the scents that had always been typical of this very part of the little forest, there was another one, one that Liam couldn´t have described if his life had depended on it. All he knew was that it made him feel warm in the middle of the night´s coldness, and safe and light-hearted, a little bit like the one time when he had gotten drunk on wolfsbane-spiced booze, except that he didn´t feel like puking at all. 

 

It looked absolutely and breathtakingly magical when between two trees, the air began to stir and twinkle, emitting tiny sparks and puffy, glittery clouds before a blinding light appeared in the middle. Liam had to shield his eyes for a moment, and as soon as the flashing was gone, and it was safe for him to take a look at what had appeared in its wake, his pupils dilated with relief and awe. The unicorn was even more beautiful than in his memories. 

 

“There you are, lovely lady,” he whispered, his voice sugary sweet. He remained seated on the ground, but stretched out a hand, offering a flat palm to her as a sign of peace. She came closer, one tentative step at a time, sniffing the air attentively, taking in everything with her big brown eyes, her ears following the directions which creaking sounds or rustles came from. When she lowered her head and her lip ghosted over Liam´s palm, he felt like he was soaring a little bit above the dirty ground. He smiled at her, proud that she seemed to trust him. 

 

“You know what?” Liam said to the gorgeous unicorn lady, his voice low and calm, full of contentment. “This can be our secret. We don´t need a bunch of stupid wolves who don´t know to appreciate magic.” 

 

It almost looked like she nodded her head, the long lashes fluttering as she blinked at him. 

 

“Awesome,” he grinned, probably looking like an idiot, but who cared? Not him, and most certainly not the miraculous unicorn on front of him. “I´m Liam, by the way,” he said. 

 

She looked at him with open eyes. 

 

“And you are…” Liam continued, considering it. “Oh, I know how I´m going to call you!”

 

Liam wasn´t sure whether unicorns could smile, but it certainly looked like it as he was explaining to her the legend of a saint from ancient Greece. “Finally,” he sighed when he was finished, “someone who doesn´t roll their eyes every time I start mentioning ancient Greece.” 

 

From then on, Liam paid their spot in the woods a visit almost every night of the week, thinking that maybe, it didn´t matter how many people there were who didn´t believe him. Still, it would have been nice to have just one, just one single person doing so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep was for the weak, Liam had decided. And for those who didn´t have a magical unicorn friend waiting for their nightly visit in the woods. He quickly developed a routine of going to bed fully clothed, snoozing a little bit, his werewolf-ears alert, waiting for his parents´ heartbeats to calm and their breathing to even out. And then he sneaked out, thrown over his shoulder a bag containing a blanket, drinks, food, and always at least two or three of his favorite history books. 

 

At first, Liam hadn´t been sure whether carrots and dry bread were the appropriate late night snack for a unicorn. She wasn´t just a common horse, after all, but what else would a unicorn eat? Cotton candy? In the end, Liam simply shared everything with her that he had brought for himself, and she took all the leftover pizza, the sandwiches and the blueberry-cake he offered her, a happy shimmer in her big eyes as they both enjoyed their meal. Her favorite food, though, seemed to be peaches, and so Liam had started stopping by the grocery store after school once or twice a week to get her some. During those weeks, nothing made him happier than the pretty unicorn lady´s happy face. 

 

They usually spent the nights roaming the woods, walking slowly, taking in the beauty of nature, stopping if they saw something interesting. Of course, the unicorn didn´t actually talk to Liam, but when he told her about the day he´d had, or something new he´d learned about history that day, or a funny story from his childhood, he could see in her eyes that she understood him. Sometimes he hoped he could see a little more of the miraculous universe lingering in them, but on other nights, he was grateful that she graced him with her friendship in the first place, and after all, unicorns were rare enough as it was. He certainly wasn´t complaining. 

 

Later at night, they would find a cozy place or simply return to the spot where they had met to settle down. Liam either talked or read, sharing his excitement over his books with the unicorn in intentionally high or low voices, reading out loud into the night air until she would lie down behind him, and then he would lean back against her magnificently soft fur, one hand losing itself in the perfect softness while he would keep reading until his tired eyes would fall shut. 

 

Liam was perfectly content, everything was good. Until one night, it wasn´t. His supernatural senses assured him that his parents were fast asleep, which was the most important thing, but out front on the street, or probably rather in their driveway, he could hear another heartbeat. One that didn´t belong there, and certainly not for over an hour in the middle of the night. That was downright creepy. 

 

Liam´s first thought was that somebody was going to break in and rob them, which would have explained the person reeking of nervosity. But then, as he suddenly realized, the person smelled like a lot more, more than just a person. A werewolf? Liam sniffed the air some more, getting up from his bed and leaning closer towards the open window that led outside to the street. No, not a werewolf. Or, a little bit of werewolf, but also… A coyote. Shit. What in all seven hells was Theo fucking Raeken doing in front of his door? 

 

“I was just about to call Parrish and tell him there was a burglar lurking in our driveway, you creep!” Liam spit out without a greeting as he stormed outside, his bag hanging from his shoulder as usual. It wasn´t like he was going to let that idiot of a chimera ruin his plans. 

 

“Easy, killer,” Theo replied, hands raised into the air as if to show that he was harmless. Which they both know he wasn´t. Theo Raeken was a lot of things that Liam could have thought of in that moment, but harmless was certainly not among them. 

 

“You know what?” Liam snapped. “I don´t even want to hear what you think you´re doing here. Just do us both a favor and go home.” 

 

Theo didn´t move. His green eyes seemed more grey in the dim light of the street lamp and were searching for Liam´s blue ones. It was a strange sight, Theo without that stupid grin plastered across his face. It was a strange sound, Theo talking in a voice free of sarcasm. 

 

“I heard you´ve found a unicorn,” the chimera said seriously. 

 

Liam threw his head back in frustration and groaned. It was bad enough to have this discussion with the rest of the pack, but Theo? Nope, he was definitely not going to go there. 

 

“I really don´t have time for you to make fun of me now, Raeken,” Liam sighed and tried to step by him, but was stopped by a firm hand against his chest. 

 

“I want to see it,” Theo said, his eyes wide open, something unfamiliar to Liam in them. Something… genuine? No, that couldn´t be it. Theo simply knew how to manipulate even the hightened senses of a werewolf. 

 

“God, will you ever just get off of my back?” Liam whined. He should have been in the woods already. He didn´t want his friend to think he could have forgotten her. He could never. 

 

“Just… show me and I will,” Theo argued. His heartbeat was quicker than it should have been, but not fast enough to betray a lie. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Liam replied. “Out of all people - people I proudly call my pack - you are now the one who believes me? What kind of show did I suddenly land in? Is there a camera hidden somewhere in the bushes?” He knew he was being ridiculous, but to be fair, Theo´s request to see the unicorn had thoroughly thrown him off. 

 

“Why is that such a hard concept to wrap your head around, huh?” Theo growled in response. “I have literally been to hell and back, just in case you forgot. I can assure you, I have seen quite a lot of things other people - other werewolves - wouldn´t ever dare to believe possible. So by all means, a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows? I´ll take it.” 

 

“She´s not pink,” Liam mumbled, “and she´s not dancing on rainbows.” 

 

“But she exists?” Theo asked. 

 

“Of course she does,” Liam rolled his eyes, “or can you hear me lying?” He raised his eyebrows at the chimera daringly. “Listen,” he said, “there´s a unicorn out in the woods. Her name is Sofia and she´s my friend.” 

 

Theo was silent while listening, and then a moment after Liam´s words had faded into the cool air. And then he nodded. 

 

“I assume you´re about to pay your friend Sofia a visit,” Theo remarked, his finger pointing at Liam´s bag. 

 

“You´re assuming correctly,” Liam confirmed. 

 

“Let me come along and I´ll never bother you again, I promise,” Theo suggested, an excited shimmer in his eyes, his body close to exploding with energy. 

 

“Reall?” Liam asked. “Are you going to stop making sexual insinuations about me all the time?” 

 

Theo considered it. He sighed. “Fine,” he agreed, although Liam could tell he didn´t like making such a promise. 

 

“Fine,” Liam shrugged. He started walking. “Are you coming or what?” he called back over his shoulder when Theo didn´t follow immediately. “It´s rude to leave a unicorn waiting.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Liam had been pretty excited about his discovery of a unicorn in the woods. He remembered rubbing his eyes before taking a second look, barely able to believe that miracle that had happened before him in glittery clouds and warmly shining light. And ever since the night she had come back to him after the pack had been gone, his unicorn had simply made Liam happy, a feeling of contentment settling inside him. 

 

Theo on the other hand, Theo was going completely crazy at the prospect of meeting her. The chimera wouldn´t stop talking. He walked around in large steps, quickly, not simply straight ahead, but in waves and circles, running ahead and then waiting for Liam to catch up, his eyes shimmering with something Liam had never seen in them before, something he was damn sure nobody ever had. A thousand questions about Sofia and what she looked like, where she came from, what she and Liam usually did, yeah, maybe a few more than a thousand questions even, came shot at Liam´s direction, not even leaving him the time to answer before the next one followed. Theo had shifted into hyperactivity mode, and truth be told, as exhausting as it was to deal with him in that moment, Liam was in absolute awe of the energy that he was radiating off. 

 

Nobody had believed him about the unicorn, but if Liam had told anybody about Theo´s giddy excitement, they would have straight up laughed at him. The chimera was like a puppy being taken for a walk in the woods for the very first time. Liam couldn´t help but notice that the happy look on his face made him look… better, somehow. Pretty. Scratch that - beautiful. There was an honesty to Theo´s enthusiasm that was rather atypical of him, and Liam genuinely wondered why. Why did Theo never show this side of him, when it so very clearly made him appear in such a better light? 

 

“Do you think she simply sleeps on the ground at night? Because somehow, that doesn´t seem right to me,” Theo argued. “I mean, you said she had a pretty white fur, right? Wouldn´t she get dirty. I don´t think it´s allowed for unicorns to get dirty. Not that I know anything about the rules of that. But it just seems wrong.” 

 

Liam rolled his eyes. It was almost impossible to keep up with Theo´s wild thoughts, but he tried. “I don´t think she really sleeps,” he answered, “at least she never does when I do. And where she goes when she disappears, I have no idea.” 

 

“Maybe there´s like, a unicorn farm somewhere nearby and she sneaks away every night to pay her human pet project a visit,” Theo winked at him, “maybe her unicorn parents are worried sick when she´d gone.” His hands gestured wildly as he was speaking. “Or maybe she escaped from the home for troubled unicorns and is now on the run.” 

 

“Seriously, are you high?” Liam asked. It was a legitimate question, kind of. 

 

“It´s just…” Theo stopped and stilled and thought about it. “She has to come from  _ somewhere _ , right?” 

 

“As far as I´m concerned,” Liam explained, “she comes from inside a puffy pink cloud that throws glitter at her arrival.” 

 

“Oohh, a sucker for the big entrance, huh?” Theo laughed. It sounded so wonderful. “A drama queen. I´ve got a feeling I´m going to like her.” 

 

“Of course you are,” Liam replied. “If you´re lucky enough to get to see her.” They moved along. 

 

“Teleportation via glitter,” Theo mumbled to himself, “the Dread Doctors should have considered that feature for me, too.” 

 

Liam couldn´t contain a smile. In another reality, he and Theo could have had an entirely different relationship.The puppy look suited him. He was… adorable. There, Liam had said it. Well, thought it, at least. 

 

Their conversation faded away slowly, allowing Liam to hang back and listen to Theo´s excited rambling with a smile on his face. For a brief moment, he felt like they didn´t even have to find Sofia. He considered simply leading Theo on, walking through the woods all night long, relishing the unfamiliar peace between them as long as it would last. Of course, he wasn´t going to do that, wouldn´t betray both Sofia and Theo like that, but he couldn´t deny the idea. 

 

“Theo,” Liam called a few minutes later, standing still. The chimera was in front of him, walking ahead, babbling still. Damn, that guy had a really pretty backside. Theo had to finish his sentence before he turned around and looked at him. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Do you think you could be quiet for a moment?” Liam wanted to know, turning aside to the usual spot between the trees where his unicorn appeared to meet him most nights. “You wouldn´t want to scare her off, would you?” 

 

Theo stiffened and pressed his lips into a thin line. Liam caught himself staring just a second too long. The chimera made a gesture as if he was locking his mouth and throwing the key away over his shoulder. Jesus, who knew that boy could be so ridiculously childish? And why on earth did Liam somehow like that? 

 

Admittedly, Liam felt a little stupid as he spread out his blanket on the ground where he did the same every night, except this time, he was attentively watched by Theo, who seemed to have taken a day off from being the big bad chimera. 

 

“So… how does this work exactly?” Theo asked, his voice low and barely above a whisper. “Do we just wait for her to show up. Or is there a summon of some kind?” 

 

“You mean like some kind of magic words to call her here?” Liam said. “No. Definitely not.” 

 

“Just asking,” Theo shrugged, taking a seat next to Liam on the blanket, “because after everything I know about Disney movies, I wouldn´t be surprised if it took a kiss from the love of your life to summon a unicorn.” 

 

Liam´s heart skipped a beat when Theo actually had the audacity to fucking wink at him after that. Had Theo gone completely insane now? 

 

“You promised you´d stop that,” Liam pointed out, trying his best to sound pissed off by Theo´s further attempts to… well, he wasn´t entirely sure what exactly Theo was trying. 

 

“I would,” Theo responded casually, “if I was convinced that you hate it as much as you say.” 

 

“I do,” Liam pouted. A fatal mistake. They could both hear that one heartbeat out of Liam´s rhythm that betrayed his lie. 

 

Theo let out a laugh. “Whenever you´re ready, werewolf,” he said, leaning back onto his hands for a perfect display of the strong muscles beneath his tight shirt. “I´m a persistent guy.” 

 

“Playing dirty,” Liam muttered. “Motherfucker.” 

 

“So, where is that lovely lady that you were telling me so many incredibly wonderful things about?” Theo asked, his voice loud and clearly. He wasn´t only talking to  _ him _ , Liam realized. The idea wasn´t all that bad. 

 

“Would be a shame if she wasn´t coming tonight,” Liam added, “since I brought so many peaches this time, and we can´t possibly eat them all by ourselves.” 

 

“Peaches?” Theo wanted to know, an amused expression on his face. 

 

“Peaches,” Liam smiled back. “So many of them.” 

 

He knew his unicorn friend so well. So damn well. Almost not noticeably, not if you didn´t know what you were looking for, the air in front of the two boys began to flicker, coming to live a little more than it already was. Theo´s chin fell to his chest. Liam wasn´t sure how convinced the chimera had actually been of the unicorn´s existence. Next, a few sparks came flying into their direction, and then more, looking like firefly-flashmob. 

 

“Wow,” Theo marveled at the magical spectacle while Liam marveled at nothing but Theo. 

 

The air slowly densed into the expected pink cloud, growing bigger and bigger as if an invisible hand was making cotton candy between the trees. Everything shone and shimmered and glistened, all the sparkle reflected in Theo´s wide open eyes. “So beautiful,” Theo whispered, and Liam couldn´t have agreed more. 

 

And then the flash of lightning came, blinding them both for a second before in its wake, a truly majestic creature appeared, a soft wind blowing through her rainbow-colored mane. For once in his life, Theo seemed to be speechless.

 

“Pinch me,” he breathed out without averting his mesmerized gaze. “This can´t be real. This is too good to be true.” 

 

Liam´s hand reached out for Theo´s, but instead of pinching the chimera, he simply let his fingertips brush over the back Theo´s hand. When the other boy didn´t pull away, Liam gathered all his courage and let his fingers glide betweens Theo´s, bringing their palms together against each other, their intertwined hands resting on Theo´s thigh. No offense, Sofia, but this was the most magical moment of the night. So far...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time: Happy almost-birthday, lovely unicorn!

The best part about being a unicorn was not the teleportation skills, or the endless source of energy flowing through her body, no. For Sofia, the best part was the ability to synchronize her heartbeat with that of other living creatures and to feel whatever they were feeling. In that very moment, she was standing in the middle of the woods of Beacon Hills, a town where she had never intended to stay for longer than just a night or two, not until she had befriended the cute little puppy guy. 

 

Humans were a truly odd species, tangled up in their own concepts of how things were supposed to go, quite ignorant of everything natural. Not even a little werewolf blood made it much better, as Liam's friends had proven. Not that Sofia had expected anything else. When she had seen Liam´s pouty face from inside her cloud that night, his body trembling with frustration and anger, a part of her had really wanted to appear visible to all of them doubters, but that was not how it worked. You had to believe in order to see, and even when she had felt the blue-eyed boy´s heartbreak, she had been forced by the law of nature to remain unseen until the others had been gone. 

 

Weeks later, though, weeks spent with late night talks and picnics and learning tons of new stuff about history that even she hadn't known, everything was different. Even long before Liam and his companion had come into sight from their usual meeting point, Sofia had been able to sense the excitement, too strong to be human, flooding through the chimera boy´s body like electricity. He had managed to make her curious right away, but instead of focusing on him and his wide grin, the unicorn lady had concentrated on her inner bond with Liam, her friend's feelings reflected on her own inside. 

 

There had been a little bit of genuine surprise, surprise at the other boy´s enthusiastic reaction. But underlying that surprise, a calm satisfaction had spread inside the werewolf, as Sofia could tell. Her heartbeat had quickened along with Liam´s every time chimera boy had turned around and smiled. Yes, that smile was truly beautiful. She could relate to her friend so well. It hadn´t taken Sofia very long to figure out the truth, which was that Liam was undeniably and irrevocably in love with the other boy. To be fair, even a human could have seen it, probably. A blind human. 

 

After that, she had directed her attention at the chimera. Jesus, that boy could talk even more than Liam could, and while Liam´s facts and anecdotes about the Roman Empire or Norse mythology were impressive and interesting, the other one´s rambling was one thing above all others: hilarious. She would definitely have to inform him eventually that the home for troubled unicorns was not an actual existing thing. Not that she had minded his adorable babbling. Not one bit. 

 

It had been sweet of Liam to tell his friend to shut up in order not to scare her off, but really, she had wanted for him to keep talking forever. Well, okay, maybe she would have allowed him a break for that kiss shared with the love of his life he had mentioned. She had been really tempted to stay hidden just a little longer, simply to see whether the two boys would eventually go that far to make her appear. But truth be told, she just hadn´t been able to resist the peaches. Liam knew her so well. 

 

Unicorns didn´t age. Sofia had lived on the earth for many, many years. But even after centuries, there were still things that she could experience for the very first time in her life, as it seemed. Something like an electric jolt, except way more pleasant, rushed through her as Liam´s hand touched the other boy´s.  _ A whole other level of magic _ , she thought. Something that even she hadn´t seen before. She just kept standing there, staring, her eyes on their joined hands. It was just… skin on skin. Nothing more. Except actually, it was a lot more, more of whatever miracle those puppies had brought to her, more excitement, more warmth, more happiness. Craving, too. 

 

Sofia almost jumped when chimera boy began talking. “Hello, beautiful lady,” he said in a low and sympathetic voice. It sounded pretty. “Nice to meet you,” he added, “I´m Theo.” He reached out his free hand, palm flat, a nicely red and yellow peach lying in it. 

 

The unicorn bowed her head and stepped closer. She liked this guy, and not just because of the peach he was offering her. She took the fruit carefully, blinking her eyes at him as if to say thank you. 

 

“Wow,” Theo marveled, “so soft.” 

 

“Yeah, right?” Liam replied, and when he squeezed Theo´s hand, Sofia felt it in her heart as well. Yep, she was officially a shippercorn. “Hey Sofia,” he said to her, his smile telling her that he was just as happy to see her as she was. A subtle and grounding contentment settled inside both of them whenever they were together. 

 

“Oh right,” Theo interrupted, his eyes flickering with excitement once again. God, could a person be any more adorable? Not counting Liam, obviously… “I forgot to ask, how do you know her name is Sofia? Or did you just make that up?” 

 

Liam gasped. “Did I just make that up?” he repeated. “Of course not!” Sofia wondered where he was going with that, his tone sounding like he was seriously offended by the question. 

 

“Then how do you know?” Theo demanded. 

 

“Well,” Liam explained, “just look into her eyes.” 

 

Sofia could feel Theo´s green eyes on hers. She honestly wasn´t sure what Liam was referring to. 

 

“They´re pretty,” was Theo´s conclusion. 

 

“Excuse you?” Liam gasped. “They´re beautiful, I´d say! But the point is,” he leaned in and whispered his next words, his gaze locked on her face. “When you look at them, you can see all the mysteries of the universe. I believe she knows everything.” 

 

“Well, I sure hope she doesn´t know my browser history,” Theo joked.  _ Hot and funny, _ Sofia thought. She could hardly blame Liam for falling for him. 

 

“Yeah,” Liam responded, “for her sake, I hope that, too.” He paused for a brief moment. “But seriously. Doesn´t she just look like… incredibly… wise?”

 

“Yes,” Theo nodded, “But how does that make her a Sofia?” 

 

Okay, so obviously Theo wasn´t quite as much of a history nerd as Liam, which, to be fair, was probably not possible anyway. 

 

“Sofia is greek for  _ wisdom _ ,” Liam shrugged. 

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Theo answered, “why didn´t I think of that.” Sofia liked his sassy comments almost as much as the puppy-excitement from earlier. 

 

Without being asked, Liam elaborated a little further, “Actually, Sofia was the name of a greek saint. The legend says that she died of grief over her three daughters Faith, Hope and Charity, who were martyred during the reign of the emperor Hadrian.” 

 

“Wow,” Theo pronounced just what Sofia was thinking as well, staring at the werewolf now instead of the unicorn. 

 

“What?” Liam asked and blushed, “I like history.” 

 

“I´m impressed,” Theo admitted, a genuine smile on his face.  _ Heart eyes _ , Sofia thought. They should make an emoji of that shit if there wasn´t one already. 

 

The night went on like that, Liam and Theo sitting on their blanket, either forgetting that they were holding hands or avoiding the topic just so the other one wouldn´t let go, Sofia munching peaches and listen to them talking. It was like discovering a new favorite movie, except she was right in it, and she could feel everything that the protagonists were feeling. 

 

Another thing was new that night. Before, Sofia had only ever been able to synchronize herself with one other living being at a time. But with every passing minute, with ever racing beat of a heart, every laugh and every shiver, every single goosebump rising on skin, with every light touch and every stroke of a thumb across a hand, she realized that the fullness inside her, the overwhelming sensation of happiness, the sparks ready to ignite in fireworks at every nerve ending, originated from more than one set of emotions. There was a unicorn, almost as old as time but suddenly a child again for a night somehow, and a werewolf, falling deeper and deeper in love at the second, and a chimera, lost, hopelessly lost and waiting to be found. 

 

“Thank you,” Theo whispered after they had both gone silent for a while, their lids heavy, Liam´s head about to fall down to Theo´s shoulder. 

 

“What for?” Liam wanted to know. He gave in and slumped down against the other boy. Waves of contentment seeped through Sofia´s entire being as their bodies made contact, Theo´s arm wrapping around Liam, their figures fitting into each other perfectly, like two puzzle pieces nobody had ever expected to belong together, just because they didn´t have the same color. 

 

“For showing me,” Theo replied with a look at the unicorn lady. She was equally grateful. 

 

“Thank you, too,” Liam said. 

 

“What for?” Theo asked, his hand rubbing Liam´s back, inflicting both calm and something else at the same time, something restless, like a hunger demanding to be stilled. 

 

“For believing me,” Liam answered. Such sappy little cuties. 

 

“You´re a lot of things, Liam,” Theo said, pulling the werewolf even closer into his side, “but a liar is not one of them.” 

 

“A lot of things?” Liam asked. Sofia was just as curious as he was. “Can you like, give me an example.” 

 

Theo huffed and rolled his eyes, but lovingly, as the unicorn could tell. “For example…” he whispered, “...you´re really cute.” 

 

“I´m what?” Sofia almost had to laugh at Liam´s reaction. That boy was unbelievable! How could he possibly be surprised by that? 

 

“You´re cute,” Theo repeated, his heart threatening to beat right through his chest, anxiety pulsating through his veins, but apart from that, hope.

 

Sofia caught Liam staring at Theo´s chest before she realized that the werewolf was listening to the chimera´s heart, trying to figure out whether he was lying, and then, finding that he was not. Of course not. 

 

“Wow,” Liam breathed out, his head turned upside to look at Theo. Their gazes met. “Is this the moment…” 

 

“The moment where we kiss?” Theo finished his sentence for him. “I certainly hope so,” he grinned. 

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked nervously.

 

“It better be!” Sofia blurted out. Suddenly, two pairs of supernatural eyes were back on her. Oopsie daisy. 

 

“Are you serious right now?” Theo exclaimed. “You never thought to mention that your unicorn can fucking talk?” 

 

Liam obviously had some trouble finding his voice. “I…,” he stuttered, “I didn´t know that either.” 

 

Sofia stared at them, shocked by her own slip up. Technically, she had just broken one of the most important rules in the unicorn realm. They weren´t supposed to know. Nobody was. On the other hand, it had been for a good cause, hadn´t it? That certainly had to count for something! 

 

“And it will never have happened if you two dorks don´t kiss right the fuck now,” she replied. The words might have been a little harsh, but she wasn´t going to let her mistake be in vain.

 

“I don´t know about you,” Theo smiled at Liam, “but I feel like when a unicorn tells you to do something right the fuck now, you shouldn´t ask questions.” He leaned in, his eyes dancing over Liam´s delicate face before settling on his lips. 

 

“Wait…” Liam said, a little confused, “you would actually want to kiss me? Like, for real?”

 

“Of course I would,” Theo responded, “which one of the million times I´ve said so didn´t make that clear enough?” 

 

“Well, honestly,” Liam mumbled, “I always thought you were just trying to make me uncomfortable.” 

 

“Ouch,” Theo said, placing his hand over his heart. He wasn´t entirely kidding, it actually did hurt a little bit. Sofia felt sorry for him. She, other than Liam, hadn´t had a single doubt about the chimera´s sincere intentions. 

 

But nobody had much time to feel sorry for anyone. Not Sofia, leaning back with a sigh of relief when Liam closed the distance between the two boys. Not Theo, when he closed his eyes and relished the sweet moment when he knew his one dream was finally coming true. Not Liam, when he gathered up all his courage, took Theo´s beautiful face in his hands and brought their lips together.

 

Something inside Sofia felt like it was exploding as they kissed, and something else like it was falling into the place it never knew it had. People seemed to have a range of emotions slumbering deep inside them that she hadn´t had a single clue about. But in that moment, they were all coming to life. It was truly magical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for you, although it´s hardly enough, considering the gift that you are to all of us! Thank you for all your unicorn magic, for the yelling and the bullying, for all your words and empojis. You are a queen, you are wonderful, and if you were the last unicorn on earth, I´d protect you with my life! 
> 
> Happy birthday, Sofia!

Once they had started kissing, everything around Theo and Liam had disappeared into a blur. The woods, the town beyond it, hell, the whole world stopped spinning for a while, or at least that was what it felt like for Theo. He had waited so long for this moment, making up all the possible scenarios in his head ever since his return from hell, but still, he wasn´t ready for how good it felt, for how much Liam was consuming his entire being. 

 

The werewolf´s fingers were soft on his cheeks, caressing him gently, and at the same time, pulling him impossibly closer. He tasted so, so good. A little bit like peaches, and a little bit like nervousness, and a lot like sunlight, warm and bright and the perfect metaphor for everything that was  _ Liam. _

 

Theo had his arm slung around him, holding him tight, proving silently that he wasn´t going to let him go, not ever, trying to be as gentle as possible, aware that what he had sitting right beside him was the most precious thing in the world. If Theo had thought that he had fallen in love with Liam all that time ago when the werewolf had brought him back from hell, he was currently discovering that that wasn´t entirely true, since the falling was still happening, fast and unbridled, no landing point in sight. Deeper, deeper, deeper in love. 

 

None of them had noticed their unicorn friend sneaking away with the bad of peaches between her teeth to grant them some privacy, looking back over her shoulder a couple of times before she had finally vanished behind a tree, not gone, just in case they still needed her, but not wanting - not daring to disturb them. 

 

Theo could have gone on forever, putting his lips against Liam´s over and over again with varying pressure, letting his teeth scrape over his lips carefully, then bringing out the tip of his tongue to follow, diving inside Liam´s mouth to taste him, to feel him. They were tangled up in each other, lost in another, fingers beneath hems of clothing, tongues exploring, Liam at some point practically sitting in Theo´s lap, their kisses more and more greedy, hungry, craving for more. Their breathing was one, and it almost hurt Theo when Liam pulled away, panting, a miraculous shimmer in his blue eyes, beautiful, oh so beautiful. 

 

“Wow,” the werewolf breathed out. 

 

“That about sums it up,” Theo smiled. Words could hardly describe the magic that was happening out in the woods that night.

 

Liam smiled. He said nothing, simply looked at Theo, somehow differently than ever before, grinning, illuminating the entire fucking forest with his beauty. “God,” Theo sighed, “and I already thought your smile was gorgeous before, but this…” He gave Liam a quick peck on the lips. “This is fucking everything.” 

 

“Stop it,” Liam croaked, blushing heavily, his cheeks lighting up in bright red, but Theo kept looking at him, drinking in the incredible sight, trying to burn every millimetre of Liam´s face into his memory forever. “Seriously, stop looking at me like that,” Liam pressed out, leaning forward, hiding his still grinning face in his palms, lying his forehead down onto Theo´s shoulder. 

 

“Like what?” Theo asked. He only hoped Liam was interpreting his staring as exactly what it was: infinite craving. 

 

“Like you´re about to... ,” he paused to think, “... eat me.” 

 

Theo let out a laugh. He hadn´t anticipated Liam being so direct. 

 

“Maybe I am,” he whispered, pulling the werewolf´s chin up with two fingers, trying to be soft as he peeled Liam´s fingers away from his face, taking them in his own and kissing every single one before he continued talking. “I will eat your pretty ass without hesitation right here on that damn blanket in the woods,” Theo assured him, causing Liam´s blush to turn into a more aggressive shade of pink, “but only if you ask me to.” 

 

“Oh,” Liam replied dumbly. He knew damn well he wasn´t exactly good at asking for what he wanted. Actually, things might have been easier if Theo had just gone ahead and taken what he wanted. Apparently, what Theo wanted was that far from Liam´s own desire. 

 

“Seriously,” Theo insisted, “I´d be fine with just looking at you all night long. You´re so damn beautiful.” His erection pressing against Liam´s thigh suggested otherwise, but he appreciated Theo´s will to wait. 

 

There was a brief moment of a little awkward silence, but somehow, magically, out of nowhere, music appeared, a faint and soothing sound of jazz wafting through the air, causing the two boys to look up and find that their surroundings had slightly changed. Instead of branches and leaves, the tree-tops consisted of glittery light-green clouds, looking like cotton candy. A million tiny fireflies whirred around above their head, the whole swarm as one seemingly moving to the rhythm of the soft music. 

 

“Sofia really does know how to create a romantic atmosphere, huh?” Liam commented. Between the trees and right at there feet, rainbows were being rolled out by invisible hands like carpets, soaring just aove the ground, sparkling with magic. 

 

Theo got up on his feet with a smile that could only mean bad news. “Maybe Sofia isn´t the pink fluffly unicorn dancing on rainbows, but that doesn´t mean we can´t do it either,” he suggested with a smirk, one hand held out for Liam to take it. 

 

“Seriously?” Liam asked. He didn´t know the first thing about dancing. 

 

“We don´t have to,” Theo shrugged, and Liam already slumped back down in relief before the chimera continued, “but it would make me really happy.” 

 

Liam didn´t even try to fight it. He wasn´t going to start a battle already lost, not when the nervous excitement on Theo´s face was doing those… things to him, and he wasn´t even thinking about the things in his pants, although those were getting a bigger problem with every second as well. 

 

“Not like I could say no to you,” Liam mumbled, taking Theo´s hand and letting the chimera pull him up onto his feet and into Theo´s arms, their hands finding their way around each other´s hips instinctively. 

 

Theo started to move slowly, dragging Liam along, each tiny step leading them further into the middle of the rainbow. Liam simply let it happen, his body leaned against Theo´s, the gentle melody soothing his anxious mind, the scent of Theo turning his thoughts a little inappropriate.

 

“Theo,” he whispered into the chimera´s neck.

 

“Yes, sunshine?” Theo replied. God, had his voice always been that sexy? Or was that just how a pretty dude sounded when you were dancing on rainbows with him? 

 

“I actually have no idea what I´m doing,” he laughed. He basically let Theo manhandle him across their magical dancefloor. 

 

“No shit, Liam,” Theo laughed back. “I´m just trying to survive this long enough to eventually start moving my hands lower.” He did as he was describing, his fingers rubbing over the skin where Liam´s shirt ended and his pants began. “I´m just praying that your real talents lie somewhere else... ,” he whispered into Liam´s ear, “... and that I´ll be lucky enough to see where.” 

 

Liam whimpered. This dancing stuff was cute and all, sure, but ultimately not what he needed. He needed more, more proximity, more contact, more Theo. “Kiss me again,” he begged, not giving the slightest shit about how pathetic he sounded. He had needs. Very serious and urgent needs. 

 

Theo complied immediately, pulling back a little, making their gazes connect again before he closed his eyes to relish the kiss that followed, all cautious and gentle at first, but greedy and wet and well audible just moments later. By then, Theo´s hands were properly cupping Liam´s ass, kneading the flesh and pushing them closer together, their throbbing and sadly still clothed dicks rubbing together. Liam couldn´t contain a moan at the sensation. It was simply too good. Jesus, he hadn´t been touched by anybody other than himself in far too long. Plus, he had absolutely never been touched by anybody like Theo. 

 

Liam pulled the chimera closer by his collar, tugged at his shirt, a little surprised by his own greediness, but fuck it, he had never in his life been so turned on, and they were all alone in the woods, Sofia certainly resting her innocent eyes on some puffy cloud, the entire scenery practically made for them. 

 

“Liam,” Theo panted as he broke off and looked at the werewolf. It was an eternal struggle between taking in all his beauty and closing his eyes to focus on what he was feeling. What that boy was doing to him was absolutely ridiculous, and Theo loved every last bit of it. 

 

“Yeah?” Liam asked, his voice hoarse, his lips wet and swollen. Theo really didn´t want to say what he said next. 

 

“Please, Liam, stop now, or else I´ll have to pin you against the next tree and swallow you whole.” 

 

Liam had to understand at least a little, considering that his own dick was pretty hard as well, and impressive and quite mouth-watering bulge straining the front of his pants. Still, all he did was grin and pull Theo closer by the hips, kissing him again and again and again. “You´ll just have to do it, then,” he dared. Truly, that boy was going to be the end of Theo, but oh, what a way to go.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Theo whispered.He knew he should take his hands off of Liam´s perfectly tight ass, but he couldn´t, not when Liam didn´t really seem to want that. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Liam replied, his eyes half lidded, his lips dragging along the sharp edge that was Theo´s jaw, “and I sincerely hope the answer is something that´s going to get me off.” 

 

Theo hissed and whined, his dick jerking at the summon. Was Liam insane? He couldn´t just go and say stuff like that! Except Liam seemed to have a slightly different opinion, practically grinding against him, the friction feeling so incredibly good. It was almost what they needed. Almost. Theo would have felt sorry for his next move, but Liam had clearly been asking for it, verbally and very much physically. So the chimera lunged forward, attacked Liam´s mouth with his tongue, dived in again and again, licking and sucking and dying over the sweetness that was Liam´s taste, grabbed the werewolf by the hips and pushed him back against the thick trunk of a tree, but not before he pulled off his shirt, and then his own, starving for skin-on-skin-contact. 

 

Naked Liam was the most beautiful thing Theo had ever witnessed. The way his muscles moved beneath the skin on his arms and shoulder. And God, on his chest. The goosebumps that were visible everywhere but where his body was covered in light and soft hair. His nipples, pink and deliciously looking, drawing Theo´s fingers like magnets. 

 

Liam let out a moan from deep down his throat when Theo began playing with the hardening buds, throwing his head back and baring his neck, a thing that should never have happened, not this way around. Not… No. Theo couldn´t help but stare. 

 

Never, absolutely never, with nothing he´d said or done, had Liam ever made the impression to him that he would be willing to… submit himself this way, at least not to someone who wasn´t even a real werewolf, like Theo. Someone who wasn´t actually that much of a pack member. But here they were, clothes dicks pressed together, hands all over each other, Liam´s delicate skin on a silver platter before him, his adam´s apple bouncing like an invitation. Theo found himself unable to resist. 

 

He leaned forward and licked a cautious line up at the side, only stopping to nibble at Liam´s earlobe, feeling the wolf writhing beneath him. The chimera then sucked a bunch of bruises into his neck, watching them fade almost immediately, but still, it looked so pretty. He could have spent a lifetime doing this, Theo thought, kissing and sucking Liam´s neck, encouraged by occasional shudders and whimpers and Liam´s hands tugging at his hair. But Liam didn´t seem to agree. Liam wanted more. 

 

Not exactly a man of many words, the werewolf simply took Theo´s hand and placed it over his crotch, hissing at the contact, pushing against it, showing Theo what he wanted, what he needed. 

 

“Theo,” he whined, “touch me, please.” 

 

How could one possibly say no to a begging Liam? Of course, Theo obliged willingly, moving his hand with varying pressure, feeling the shape of Liam´s dick, stroking up and down through the denim of his jeans, but it just wasn´t good enough for either of them, so Theo dropped down onto his knees, his fingers making short work of the buttons of Liam´s pants, pulling them down along with a pair of plaid boxers, kissing his way down from the tensed abs until a pre-cum leaking dick was meeting his chin. 

 

When Theo looked up, he found Liam´s eyes meeting his own, beautifully blue, glistening with lust and pleasure. He smiled at him before his lips parted to make way for his tongue to lick the salty drop from Liam´s tip, a moan escaping his mouth at the taste and the prospect of getting more. Theo let his tongue wander up and down Liam´s length a couple of times, licking him wet, feeling the vein running along it and nearly passing out because of it. Could anything about Liam become any hotter? 

 

The answer was yes, obviously, as Theo learned when Liam´s fingers found their way into his hair, tugging and pulling, gently at first, and then with more purpose, leading him where he was needed, bringing his wet lips to the pink head of Liam´s cock, waiting just a minute for Theo to suck on it before pushing him further down. Theo fought against his gag reflex bravely, willing back the tears that welled up when he was almost at the base, thin hair already tickling his nose, his mouth fuller than it had ever been, a heavy pressure against the back of his throat, Liam´s hips trembling, his throat produces the sweetest moans these woods could possibly have ever heard. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam panted when Theo began bobbing his head, setting a steady rhythm around Liam´s cock that was sliding in and out between his lips, his hollowed cheeks starting to ache soon enough, one of his hands holding Liam upright by his hip, the other by now inside his own pants, moving with the same pace as his head, twitching at every single one of Liam´s noises of pleasure. 

 

It felt so good, so much better than what Theo had ever experienced with anybody before, so much better even than what he´d fantasized about in his nightly dreams, and his daydreams, better than anything he had expected Liam to ever feel like. Not that he was surprised. 

 

“Theo,” Liam groaned, bucking his hips. In that moment, Theo knew why he had never liked being called his name during sex. Because he had never had sex with the right person before. Not with the one person who said his name like it was a treasure, like it mattered, like a poem, like a plea. Like it was everything on their mind in that moment. Like he was everything on their mind. He could have cried, but he was pretty busy sucking cock. 

 

“Theo,” Liam repeated, now pulling Theo off of him by his hair. Being touched roughly was so damn hot, Theo began stroking his dick a little faster, looking up with swollen lips and hungry eyes. 

 

Liam leaned down for a sloppy kiss before he spoke. “You need to stop or I´ll come right down your throat,” he warned. 

 

Theo swallowed. Why did Liam sound like that was a problem? “I don´t mind,” he said firmly, watching as Liam´s eyes widened. 

 

“But I do,” Liam responded in a raspy and endlessly sexy voice. “Because I´m not finished with you yet.”

 

“Holy fuck,” Theo mumbled, scrambling on his feet to meet him for an open-mouthed kiss, tongues stroking each other, making anticipation well up inside their guts. “You´re too fucking hot to be true,” he added. 

 

“You better believe it,” Liam winked. Theo almost fainted. Winking was a whole other level of seduction. The chimera´s pants were pulled down at this point, hanging loosely around his ankles, his aching dick in his hand, Liam´s in the other. Suddenly, he realized that they weren´t exactly… prepared for this thing to happen. 

 

“Liam,” he said, interrupting the movements of his hands for a moment. “What exactly do you mean when you say you´re not finished with me yet? Don´t get me wrong, I´m certainly not complaining, but…” 

 

“But?” Liam asked, his eyes wide with surprise. “Oh my God!” he exclaimed a second later, “You don´t want to have sex with me! I´m so stupid!” 

 

“What?” Now it was Theo´s turn to be surprised. Truth be told, he was completely shocked. “Don´t be ridiculous! Of course I want to have sex with you.” He watched Liam lean back against the tree and sigh in relief. “I want to have all the sex in the world with you,” Theo assured him with a gentle touch of his cheek. “I simply just realized that we don´t have any lube,” he explained, “or condoms.” 

 

“Oh,” Liam made. “Oh, yeah, that´s true.” 

 

It might have been a problem, but not for long, as the two boys realized when all of a sudden, a pink glittery cloud appeared next to them, suspiciously similar to the one that Sofia usually appeared from, except way smaller. 

 

“What the hell?” Theo asked, and then, with a small puff and a shower of confetti, something fell down out of it and to the rainbow-ground. It was a small bottle of lube, of course sparkling and pastel-colored. Next two it lay two condoms. 

 

“I would be absolutely embarrassed for Sofia to obviously have heard or seen us,” Liam declared, “but I´m too thankful for that right now.” 

 

“Agreed,” Theo nodded, picking everything up and taking Liam´s hand to lead him back to their blanket. “So, how are we doing this?” he wanted to know, unsure of how much experience Liam had in the area, afraid to do something the werewolf wouldn´t like being done to him.

 

“Well, since our unicorn friend was foresightful enough to grant us two condoms,” Liam responded, then kissed Theo on the lips. “We can do it both ways. Or is that not something you would be into?” 

 

What an absolutely ridiculous question. “Oh, that is something that I´m definitely into,” he said eagerly, capturing Liam´s lips in another kiss, and then another, and another, until they both knew the time for talking was over, until they were once again completely lost in each other. They lay down on the blanket, facing each other, hands roaming, exploring every tiny little reaction to the touch of a dick or an ass, to the kiss turning hungry and needy, soon making them both moan. 

 

“You go first,” Liam said, although he had his hands on Theo´s ass. “Because I want to come inside you later.” 

 

“Oh God fuck yes,” Theo groaned in response, getting up to his knees and settling between Liam´s spread legs, uncapping the lube and spreading it on his fingertips. 

 

“Ready?” he checked as he spread Liam´s ass apart with the other hand, searching for his eyes. 

 

“You wouldn´t believe how ready if I told you,” Liam whispered. 

 

Carefully, aware that the werewolf´s healing abilities wouldn´t really allow him to hurt from it, but still determined to do this the best way possible, Theo coated Liam´s entrance in lube, his fingers circling the muscle gently, stroking it, rubbing it, adding more and more pressure with every touch. It didn´t take much for Liam´s thighs to start trembling around him, his head fallen back onto the blanket, his eyes pressed shut, his lips parted. He looked so amazingly beautiful. Theo pressed one finger inside slowly, only the tip, then moved it around a little to get Liam´s body to adjust, but Liam didn´t exactly have much patience. 

 

“More,” he demanded until Theo had his finger pushed inside to the base. “More,” he repeated, causing him so start moving it in and out and in circles, moans filling the air around them, Liam´s cock hard and throbbing against his stomach. “More,” Liam pressed out, pushing back onto Theo´s finger until they found a steady pace, but it simply wasn´t enough. “More,” Liam begged again and Theo added a second finger, coaxing him open, feeling him relax around him, moving in and out until he dared to push another finger inside, earning a loud groan from the wolf and a shudder, a small whine and uncontrollable shakes of his legs. 

 

“More,” he heard again, and he knew they weren´t talking about fingers anymore, but as much as he wanted to give Liam what he needed, and damn, the boy certainly looked like he needed it badly, Theo still wanted to make sure that his body was prepared, so he squirted some more lube onto the stretched open entrance and moved his fingers around a little more until Liam´s fingers dug into the blanket beneath him. One other “more” and he had enough. 

 

Throwing his pants away carelessly, Theo rolled down the condom and slicked himself up, pressing close to Liam, leaning over him so they could kiss, their lips connecting sweetly, softly, while what happened further down made fireworks explode inside them. They sighed and moaned into each other´s mouths as Theo´s dick slipped inside Liam, spreading him apart in the most wonderful ways, filling him up and finally making them both feel like they were getting closer, closing a gap between them that had started to physically hurt. 

 

“You feel so fucking good,” Theo panted as he set a rhythm, Liam´s hole clenching around him, making him see stars. 

 

“Really?” Liam asked, “Because if you think that, you should try you. That shit is addictive.” 

 

Theo loved the sound of that. Absolutely loved it. Still, he quickened his pace, determined to fuck Liam into a state where he wouldn´t be able to form sentences any longer. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam groaned as a reaction, making Theo smile proudly. “Fuck.” 

 

His legs spread widely, one heel digging into Theo´s left asscheek, fingers desperately trying to pull him closer by whatever of his hips or thighs Liam managed to reach, the werewolf lay there, prettily sprawled out, breathing heavily, mumbling and cursing and fucking squirming like he was about to combust. Now it was getting tricky. 

 

Theo reached for more lube, covered his fingers in the faintly colored liquid generously and reached behind himself, holding his body up above Liam with only one arm, trembling, but not willing to slow down, let alone stop thrusting into Liam. It was too beautiful, all of it. 

 

“Fuck, are you…?” Liam gasped, eternal lust flaming in his eyes. 

 

“Getting ready,” Theo pressed out, his slick fingers finding their way between his cheeks. He really only had to press inside a tiny bit and then hold still, the rocking of his hips inside and out of Liam doing the rest, pushing his ass back to stretch his own entrance around his fingers. 

 

“Oh my God,” Liam groaned, obscenely. “You´re killing me.” 

 

“Same here,” Theo pressed out, a little overwhelmed by the sensation of fucking himself while also fucking Liam. “Fucking same.” 

 

When Theo felt his fingers slip inside him easily, his rim stretched open, but not too much for Liam´s cock not to leave a sting behind when entering him, he pulled his fingers away, used both his arms for leverage and angled up, thrusting inside with full force, and by the looks - and sounds - of it, hitting Liam´s prostate with every blow. 

 

“Fuck, Theo!” Liam all but shouted, his dick bouncing on his wetly glistening stomach. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

 

The moment had come, Theo knew, but he didn´t get the chance to say or do anything before Liam was suddenly rising up, pushing Theo up and off of him, the chimera a little startled as he let Liam manhandle him, turning him around so that he was on all fours, sticking his ass out, feeling the cool air hitting his waiting hole, but not for long. Liam was on him just a second later, gripping his hips so tightly that if he had been human, he would surely have marks to keep afterwards. 

 

Liam was a little less careful than Theo had been with him earlier, lining up and then pushing inside, not waiting before going all the way in, but Theo had absolutely zero complaints while being filled up. 

 

“Liam,” he sighed, “oh god, this is not going to last long, but please fuck me.” 

 

Liam grunted in reply and started thrusting inside, his hips snapping forward relentlessly, granting Theo´s body just the time it needed to adjust, and not a second longer, showing no mercy, going hard and fast, loud noises of pleasure echoing through the woods, heavy panting, wild shaking, Liam and Theo, Theo and Liam, the two of them combined. It was glorious. 

 

“Theo,” Liam warned, “I´m not going to make it, fuck, you´re too tight.” 

 

“Fuck yes, Liam,” Theo replied in between struggled breaths, “go as hard as you can. Fucking give it to me.” 

 

A few more thrusts and they were there, right there, at the point of no return, hanging right above the edge, ready to let themselves fall, holding onto nothing but each other, two boys, shaking messes, helplessly waiting for their orgasms to hit them, almost gone, almost. 

 

“I´m going to come,” Liam practically yelled, “I´m going to fucking come!” 

 

“Do it, baby,” Theo begged, “come for me.” 

 

Liam grunted and slapped his ass, pulled out just in time to peel off the condom, and e second later, Theo felt the hot drops of Liam´s release raining down onto his back, some of it landing between his shoulder blades, some of it dribbling down his thigh. 

 

Theo reached for his cock, starting to pump it with quick strokes, being so close, ready to let go just when Liam leaned forward and pulled him flush against his chest, replacing Theo´s hand with his own, giving his dick only two skilled strokes before Theo started melting into Liam, screaming out his name as he shot his load into the air. Liam held him tight as he rode through his orgasm, milking every last drop out of him. 

 

“You are so perfect, Theo,” Liam breathed against his neck. “So perfect.” 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Theo replied as soon as he was able to, falling down onto the blanket next to Liam. He took the werewolf´s face in his hands, fixating his eyes as he spoke. “You´re the best thing that´s ever happened to me, Liam,” he said earnestly. “You´re a fucking miracle. And I´m aware that this is the night that I made the acquaintance of a unicorn.” 

 

“Yeah,” Liam laughed, “I think we might have scared Sofia away for good.” He could hardly believe that soft little unicorn would enjoy watching two dudes fuck in the woods. 

 

“Let´s hope not,” Theo smiled back. The snuggled up into each other, trying to be as close as possible, their eyes closed, their heartbeats in perfect sync, deep contentment settling in their souls. 

 

_ Such fools, _ Sofia thought, watching them cuddle from where she was slurping her cocktail in the middle of her cloud. She would stay forever. 


End file.
